


For Him

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [10]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Eaj project, Flashbacks from the process of the music creation, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pilaylist, Wonpil being Wonpil, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: It was around that time when Wonpil has to share his new recommendations. And one of them is his current favorite song, written and composed by his favorite person.In which Wonpil shared a kids swimming pool level story to MyDays on an ocean level like story behind the scene.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Still & Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a request by an anon. I hope you enjoy this ❤️

It was around the time when Wonpil has to do his usual live segment ‘Pilaylist’. It’s the time to recommend his new found favorite music with his favorite people, MyDays. And know their concerns so he could at least express his opinions to inspire fans.

Wonpil sits down with the laptop on his table. The few staffs with him are preparing the camera set up to start his live broadcast soon. And Wonpil opens his laptop to double check his playlist for the day. 

Later on he began to recommend the songs he prepared, he had a few chitchat session with the fans, sharing some TMI’s and positive life opinion. And for the most awaited song of the day, the next one played is his current favorite by his favorite person who wrote it with all his heart and prepared day and night to his satisfaction for everyone.

Wonpil smiled the moment he played the song ‘Rose’ that was recently released. The song which was written, composed and Sung by EAJ. He began talking about how much he likes every song his Jae hyung prepared, that he could not choose what song is his favorite. To tell the long story short, basically, if we use a metaphor, Wonpil was just sharing the kid’s swimming pool level story of the music Jae has written through the past few months. And he was the ocean because in each one of them, he was involved. He was the deepest story there.

It was summer when Wonpil began worrying of Jae’s mental health again. He’s been really good and trying hard to be positive, listening to Wonpil’s advise, from a professional’s help, his friends. He is even more opening himself but sometimes it just doesn’t work when his overthinking mind overpowers him. Wonpil knows it’s serious but he just can’t let it be more serious all the time. He wants to give his boyfriend a break at least, especially when they are hanging out with themselves, together, alone. To help him.

“Hyung.. I know, it’s been hard on you but let’s try to think. What do you think is it you love the most?”

Wonpil curiously and patiently waits for a positive response. However, the face of his boyfriend seems to unconvinced of this conversation with how enthusiastic Wonpil sounds like.

“You’re not telling me to confess on you or something, are you?” Jae says with a skeptical look in his eyes.

“No! It’s not like that!” Wonpil softly hits Jae on his shoulder in an annoyed manner. “Let’s not state the obvious! I know you love me the most” 

Jae rubs his victimized shoulder blade. Staring to Wonpil ridiculously as the younger continue his speech, not even minding the normal unusual look of the older’s face. He is used to it. 

“What I’m trying to say is.. why don’t you do something you love? If you do, don’t you think you’d feel more productive and satisfied at the same time?”

Wonpil has a point. He’s been really stressed these days. Struggling for some reasons. Overthinking and worrying. He should do something he loves to be more of himself. So he thinks of what he love the most except for Wonpil. Cause Wonpil is always an exception.

It wasn’t then when Jae got to think of what he wants, so they played the whole day together. Pushing each other on the couch to cheat and win the playstation kick boxing game their playing.

“You know what, I found an idea” Jae says after double checking the tune of his guitar, Mary, while they are at the practice room on both ends, waiting for the rest of the members to arrive.

“What idea?” Wonpil ask, absent minded. His hands busy pushing the white and black keys of his keyboard.w

“About what you said.. last time..”

Wonpil pauses at his activity. Hands are on the same notes on his keyboard. Unmoving.

“What did I say?” He glances to Jae with more curiosity in his eyes. As if he’ll burst if he won’t remember what they talked about.

“About doing something I wanna do..”

“Oh right! So you’ve thought about it?”

“Yeah. I want to make my own music”

Wonpil gasps dramatically and clapped like a seal. Cutely congratulating his boyfriend for finally thinking of what he wants to do.

“I’m writing songs..”

“I know..”

“In English..”

“I also know that..”

“I’ll let you hear it when it’s ready”

“So you already prepared?”

“It’s not that. I’m constantly making music I wanna do.. so I just have a lot of mixtapes.. like that”

“I’m looking forward hyung. I’m already proud of you”

He smiles fondly to Jae. The sticky kind of stare so Jae stared at him the same way until their smiles became wide, teeth showing before they finally burst into giggles. And as if on cue, the rest arrived, with a disgust on their face. That didn’t bother the two though. They’ve been used to it for a long time now.

“Why did you call me here?” Wonpil asked the moment he saw Jae sitting alone on the recording studio. 

He enters and locked the door before he sat close to Jae.

“What’s up?” Wonpil wondered while Jae is busy clicking something from the mouse of his laptop.

“Is this what I’m expecting to look forward?” Wonpil says as his lip curls into a smile. Already proud and excited.

They’ve been really busy making their music for their comeback and Jae has been working on his own songs too.

Wonpil’s worried that Jae might be tired but Jae was happy. He was seeing his hyung humming around, writing on his phone or with a pen and paper randomly anywhere. On the street, when they eat, when they are practicing. Even when they are doing nothing. So Wonpil doesn’t really ask anymore. He does his best on giving more care to his boyfriend.

Jae glances to Wonpil first to see his excited face before hitting the play button.

He observe how Wonpil’s face turned serious yet he is nodding his head, following the beats of the rhythm. When Jae’s voice came out, the serious look automatically disappeared and his face slowly turned into a smile. A wide one, from ear to ear as he continuously gaze at Jae who’s expressionless but finger snapping and head bopping to the sound.

Even though it doesn’t show on Jae’s face, he is actually happy how Wonpil’s expression change the moment his voice appeared. It must be nothing special to anyone but to him it’s everything. Wonpil’s approval is important to him. To all of them, to be exact. Wonpil is born with luck.

The short and not-that-understandable language to Wonpil, song ended.

“How was it?”

“It’s short!!” He whines (and Jae shook his head as his lips curls into a smile at his boyfriend’s unique normalcy) before he started his serious compliment.

“First, I love the beat. Your voice came out really sweet but somehow, your tone is sad. A bittersweet type of song. This style really fits you hyung. You sounded beautiful. What does the song actually mean though?”

“Its about someone seeing the one he love and despite of being together, he was thinking how beautiful that person is, so he feels like he is stuck at the moment, wishing it could last forever”

“That’s.. deep” Wonpil quietly reply, pausing as his eyes lingers to Jae. Mind is logically thinking of how unique the idea is. It amazes him how Jae could think of such topic in a very short song.

“I was singing about you..” Jae interrupts his thoughts and Wonpil trailed his eyes to focus more on the older’s shy confession. He suddenly got a warm and fuzzy feeling as if its the first time Jae has expressed his heart to him.

“What am I supposed to do if you say it like that?” Wonpil says in an inaudible chuckle to let the ticklish and fuzzy feeling on the inside go away from the confession. His face is hot and he knows his cheeks are tinted in red. So he hopes Jae doesn’t notice it on the dim light inside the room. He always gets too shy when Jae beats him to unexpected and random confessions.

“Nothing. You asked me of what I love the most. So here’s my answer. I’m putting both things I love together. You and music..”

“Your mom’s gonna kill me” Wonpil interrupts with a laugh as the fuzzy feeling continue to play in his stomach.

“She won’t. She loves you” Jae says in a smirk before he went back to being solemn.

“What I was trying to say is I’m really trying hard to find myself so you’d be proud of me” He continue to say in a serious tone. Both hands fiddling to each other on top of his stomach and Wonpil reached out to hold those hands as if he needs to be careful because it is fragile. Pulling Jae’s palm to his thighs with his both hands under it.

“I’m always proud of you.. and always, you have to try hard for yourself. Not for me. Okay?”

“Okay” Jae said in almost a whisper. With a small smile on his face reflecting to Wonpil.

“Are you going to release them?” Wonpil changes the subject to become more gleeful on this positive outcome.

“I haven’t thought that far, I just don’t think they are yet worthy to be released but.. I do want to keep going with this”

“It’s alright, you’re doing some progress and that’s enough. Let’s take it slow”

“What would I do without you? Thank you”

“Sure. Let me give you your reward for your hard work” 

“What would that be?” Jae raises a brow and Wonpil only shrug as he stood up to transfer on a different sit. Which is on Jae’s comfortable thighs. He wrapped his both arms to the older’s neck and Jae reflexively put his hands around the younger’s waist.

“Did you lock the door?”

“Of course. I’m now an expert” Wonpil confidently said before his soft lips lightly touched the older. They smiled once more to one another and Jae bops their noses together before kissing longer, in which they haven’t done the whole day.

As the months passed, Jae has made more songs. Letting his own friends hear them, including the producer in their company whom they call Joseph hyung and helped him improve the quality of the mixtapes. And finally among the songs there was these few songs he really liked and let Wonpil hear them. Looking forward for his compliments.

On the other days, Jae has become more serious and active to write more melodies and song. And sometimes Wonpil is worried because Jae is always staying up late on the living room so he doesn’t bother when the younger is asleep.

When Wonpil woke up one time and Jae is still not on the bed. He looked at the time to see its almost break of the dawn.

He walks out of the room, wrapping himself of his favorite blanket and found a dim light from the laptop and lamp shade on the desk close to the sofa, reflecting Jae’s back from the living room. Following made Wonpil realize that the laptop is actually lying flat on Jae’s stomach as Jae lies down, repeatedly clicking on something from the touchpad of the laptop.

His sense of hearing is blocked by the music playing on his headphone, not noticing Wonpil is already standing closely to him since a few seconds ago.

“Hyung” Wonpil says in a small voice as he sit down on the same sofa where Jae is lying.

Jae is quick to removed the headphones from his ears and stared to Wonpil.

“Why are you awake?”

“Sleepy..” He replies shortly. Rubbing his closed eyes.

“Why are you here? You should sleep more”

“You’re not there” Wonpil pouts, still speaking in a smaller voice. He can barely open his eyes.

Without a warning, Wonpil closes the laptop and confiscated it to put on the table in front of the sofa without the need to look, through his natural instincts. He yawns. Eyes couldn’t stay up any longer.

So he climbed on top of the older and positioned himself comfortably. Jae doesn’t protest. Their legs tangled up. Jae squeaks at the additional weight. While Wonpil lays the side of his cheek on the older’s chest, hearing the loud heart beating. From that, Wonpil‘s lip curled on it’s own. Before the rhythm became an hypnosis, lulling him to sleep.

“Wonpil-ah..” Jae calls quietly. Sweetly, if it’s Wonpil.

Holding the younger on his hips from his left arm and right on his hair. Smelling the fragrance of lavender from the shampoo they both use.

Wonpil hums.

“I’m planning of releasing the songs”

“Really?” Wonpil replies sleepily. Not moving from his position. Eyes remained close.

“Hmm.. What do you think of it?”

“I love it..” He replies shortly. Jae smiles to how cute every gesture of the person he is holding from his arms right now.

Or he is just satisfied of how clingy his boyfriend right now. At the right moment.

“I’m cold” Wonpil mumbles.

Jae then hugged him tighter to his arms before Wonpil suddenly slid down from Jae’s body to his side. So now Jae is leaning the back of his body at the sofa’s head rest. While Wonpil is trying to get the blanket out of his own body to share it to Jae.

“You’re cold too” He says. Sharing a part of his favorite blanket. And Jae quickly wrapped himself around the blanket, making Wonpil a lot closer to him.

They held each other in the silence and Jae closes his eyes in attempt to sleep.

“Should I hold you?” Wonpil pushes himself to see Jae from the dim light reflecting on the lamp.

“Okay..” Jae replies before kissing Wonpil’s lips and slid down so Wonpil’s chin is on his crown while he bury his head on the younger’s neck.

“I’m sure you’ll do well, hyung. I can’t wait for it..”

“Thank you for always standing by my side..”

“At your service, hyung. I love you”

“I love you more..”

Though Wonpil has been responding in the same tone, in the same manner. It’s weird how Jae could feel the sincerity in every respond. He is really blessed to be with the best person and he should work hard to become the happiest person for him, for them.

All throughout the times Jae spent working on his music, he was first in line to listen to the finished ones. He has heard everything before it was posted. He’d listen to them when he is alone and despite of being a sad song played on his ear, he’d smile from ear to ear. Reminding himself of those days they spent together.

Up until now. So when Wonpil has finished his live broadcast and everyone has wrapped up and he has to go home, he bought Jae’s favorite local fast food, McDonald’s.

Four set of Burger and fries meal is a must. Two large cola should also be present to complete the perfect meal.

By the time Wonpil enter their apartment, Jae‘s eyes are locked on the pc playing games with his friends, online but after smelling his favorite familiar meal, he was quick to abandon the game and welcome Wonpil in his arms. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The two both shared their meal on the living room to watch some drama on Netflix. Jae was too focused on the scene, chewing his burger before sharing something he has done regarding his own project. 

As much as Wonpil loves to hear more about Jae’s progress with his songs, he is much more interested of doing something else.

While the older was speaking, he felt something poking his cheek and that something is the fries from in-between of Wonpil’s lips.

Jae paused from talking and stared at Wonpil in surprise before it faded in a few seconds. Realizing, he should stop getting surprised by how Wonpil’s brain works.

“Hmm.. hurry..” Wonpil says with his tongue stuck, pushing the other end of the fries to his boyfriend, urging him to take a bite.

Wonpil is still excited despite of how Jae is watching him weirdIy.

The older exasperated. Looking at him in bore before he bit the other end of fries. Wonpil chuckled and jumped lightly on his seat as if he is on top of the world on what he is doing right now.

“Again..” Wonpil then picked another fries and put it on his lips but this time Jae doesn’t do anything and went back to his burger, watching the tv again.

Wonpil jumps backward, laying his body on the backrest of the sofa in disappointment.

“Hyung!! I promoted your songs today! You should be nice to me!” Wonpil kicks his feet on the air like a child.

Jae sighs loudly. Glancing to Wonpil in his once again bored looking face. And grabbed a fries before sticking it on his lips.

As if it’s a bait, Wonpil quickly regain his energy and held Jae’s both cheeks to his palm so he can’t back out before biting the fries. But when he was about to get another one, Jae cupped his cheeks, pressing their lips together.

The two ended up playing the same game over and over again to get a kiss from another. In disappointment of Wonpil, now that the large fries he bought is gone and he couldn’t play the game anymore, Jae doesn’t let the disappointment stay longer because right now, the television, the burgers left and his progress doesn’t matter anymore but their lips to one another.

And now Wonpil has learned the reason as to why couples love to play that kind of game. He’ll probably buy dozens of Peppero soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on Wonpil’s Pilaylist Vlive and Jae’s solo Instagram videos last February. I was planning to talk deeply about mental health cause it was how Jae made Eaj project but after hearing what happened to Day6, I canceled the deep topic and made it a pure fluff.
> 
> To anon, I’m sorry it took me so long. I have the idea but the concept isn’t there so I just kept on writing until I found how I want the flow will go. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
